Building a Castle For You
by PrincessConsuelaBnhmk
Summary: My Summer Smutfest entry! Robert tries to build a sandcastle and Cora gets bored. Very, very light M.


_AN: My Summer Smutfest entry. This was so much fun to write. It's not really smutty, but it's fluffy! I hope you enjoy._

Cora was in heaven. She slumbered lightly in a soft bed of sand, with the glorious heat of the sun touching every inch of her body. She was serenaded by the waves crashing into the beach and the squawk of seagulls overhead. It was absolute perfection.

She loved England, but nothing could beat a Newport summer. It had the perfect amount of heat, the beaches were pristine, and no one cared if she wore a bathing suit that revealed more skin than was proper.

She was surprised by how much her husband and daughters seemed to enjoy it too. The girls were so young and they had never been so far away from their home before. She had been expecting homesickness and temper tantrums, but they loved it. They were entranced by the beach and the sand and had insisted on being outside all day the first day they arrived. They hadn't even complained much about the sunburns that had been the result.

Robert was obviously enjoying himself. He was so much less reserved and Cora had loved watching him run barefoot along the waterline earlier as he had chased the girls into the waves, laughing and shrieking in pleasure.

As Cora became more awake her lethargic mind began to wonder what had happened to Robert. The nanny had taken the girls in not long before so they could nap before they had to get ready for dinner. She had dozed off as they were leaving and had left her husband to his own devices. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head as she released a yawn. She noticed her husband sitting quietly in the sand not far away, apparently very intent upon some task.

She strolled over to him and laughed loudly causing him to turn around when she saw what he was up to. Earlier, the girls had decided that they wanted to build a castle in the sand. Robert had agreed to help them and had zealously begun to wet sand and shape it into towers. The girls had quickly given up on the idea when they realized how hard it was to actually make a sand castle. They had quickly run off to the next activity, but she noticed that Robert looked slightly regretful that he had not been able to finish the half completed structure.

Now here he sat, carefully building the sand creation. He looked up at her sheepishly, slightly embarrassed to have been caught participating in a child's activity. She found him adorable and happily plopped down beside him. He went back to work and she watched him become intent on the project again. She gently ran her fingers across his neck, playing with the damp curls that had gathered there. He smiled at her and turned his head to place a kiss on her wrist and then went back to work.

She watched him build for a while, but quickly became bored. He was too involved in what he was doing to notice her noises of boredom. She smiled when an idea popped into her head. She knew it was bound to get his attention. He glanced up briefly when she stood and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to go for a swim darling. You finish your castle." He laughed softly and turned back toward his task. She walked a few feet away and then turned back to his direction. She pulled one arm out of the top of the suit and then the other followed quickly after. Robert didn't notice what she was until he heard the light thump of the heavy suit hitting the sand.

He looked up and Cora saw his eyes go wide as he took in the sight of her gorgeous skin glowing in the sunlight. He gaped at her for a moment speechless before remembering how to speak. "Cora, what are you...I mean what is it you are trying to-" She smiled at him seductively before turning her back to him and walking determinedly towards the ocean.

She could feel his appreciative stare on her back and sense his indecision about what to do. She grinned in success as she heard the sound of his suit hitting the ground next to hers. He came behind her and grabbed her around the middle, spinning her carelessly through the air. She howled with glee as his finger tickled into her side. "Robert, put me down!" She gasped through her giggles. He acquiesced after a moment and set her on her feet facing him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. He met her lips in a fiery kiss that seemed enhanced by their environment. His hands began moving up and down her sides as he deepened the kiss. The pads of his thumbs rubbed gently against the sides of her breasts as his tongue pushed insistently into her mouth. She hummed at the contrast and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

His hands moved inwards across her chest and he began to gently massage her nipples. She moaned against his lips and moved a hand between them to softly trace patterns across his abdomen. He moved his mouth and began carefully nipping and licking down her neck. She slid her hand down his stomach and firmly grasped him. He moaned as she began to stroke the stiffening member.

He tried to push her back slightly so they could ease down into the sand, but Cora lost her footing and fell backwards ungracefully, pulling Robert down on top of her. They looked at each other and laughed. He stood up and gallantly assisted her up also. She buried her head in his shoulder to muffle her giggles. She suddenly felt his body droop and she looked up at him to see what was wrong. "What is it Robert?"

He gestured behind her. "Look what we did." She turned around and began laughing again when she saw the pile of sand that had formerly been his castle. He looked upset and she laid her hand soothingly on his arm.

"Don't worry Robert. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back inside." He perked up again and quickly grabbed their bathing suits to dress. He took her hand as soon as she was finished and half dragged her back up to the house to indulge in some grownup games. They were much more fun than building a castle.


End file.
